


A Hero's Burden

by Sevenbucks



Series: The Ancient And Eldritch [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ink has to deal with so much crap the poor boi, M/M, The Star Sanses - Freeform, im not sure what to tag if im being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: You can’t save everyone, every AU and every soul...But not everyone gets that, do they?
Relationships: Blue&Dream, Error/ink- implied, Ink&Blue, Ink&Dream
Series: The Ancient And Eldritch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156607
Kudos: 19





	1. Don’t cry bby aaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, This was surprisingly easy to write lmaoo, i promise im working on Well That Was Uncalled For aaaaaa don’t bully me
> 
> Sorry the ending of this chapter seems rushed, i may edit it another time :)

"Ink- wait!"

Blue's words went unheard as the artist ran up the stairs the minute they arrived through the door. The two guardians gave each other a concerned glance when they heard a door slam upstairs. The sound of shuffling could be heard and a crash before silence. Dream sighed and nodded his head towards the kitchen, indicating for Blue to follow.

Blue sat down at the table as Dream began to prepare some cups of tea, when the kettle was set to boil Dream turned to Blue, leaning on the counter with his elbows. He sighed once more and looked at Blue.

"Well... that was a mess."

Blue rested his skull on his hand. "Yeah," He agreed. "Why did Ink snap like that?"

_"I'm sorry, okay? I tried."_

_"You didn't try enough,_ guardian. _"_

"I don't know," Dream winced as he felt a small surge of negativity from Inks room. "But we need to talk to him about it."

_Dream eyed Inks shaking fists, golden eyelights flicking between his friend and the AU's sans. The tension could be cut with one of killers knives, and being an empath didn't help. The resident skeleton started yelling accusations at Ink, not noticing the rising anger in the other. The flashing red eyelights mixed with blue made themselves known in his sockets, and he growled lowly._

"Hey, Dream? You okay?" The guardian was brought out of his thoughts by a gloved hand at his cheek, he lowered his faraway gaze to meet Blues concerned one. He blinked and shook his skull a tiny bit.

"I- yes, yes I'm fine... just thinking." He turned to re-boil the kettle as it had started to cool, when he felt an influx of desperate helplessness. He instantly stood up straight and made his way out of the room. Blue, catching on, quickly followed.

Dream rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, being careful not to slip on loose sketches and pencils littered everywhere. He wondered how Ink didn't hurt himself every morning but after a seconds consideration, realised he probably did. Eventually they made it to Inks door, and Dream knocked on the carved, stained and -somehow- burnt wood. Pressing the side of his skull to the door, his soul dropped as he heard tiny sniffles coming from the room.

"Ink, we're coming in..." He called out, giving a moment for any argument. When none came, he turned the cool handle and opened the door stepping inside. Blue followed after, closing it behind them again. Dreams eyelights took in the knocked easel, Inks scattered scarf and boomie, and his vial-sash carefully placed at the end of his bed. However, he was only interested in the figure laying on the soft, multi-coloured bedsheets. 

Ink was curled up, facing the wall. His shoeless feet were crossed over one another, black toes shoved in the folds of the blanket. His arms were hugging his body, phalanges digging into his humerus. Skull hunched into his shoulders and entire body shaking with silent sobs. Dream looked to Blue, then made his way over to their friend.

He sat on the edge of the bed, Blue kneeling on the floor. Dream tilted his skull in sympathy when the Creator hid his face. Ink didn't cry all that often, and tended to not like people seeing him that way. Few things genuinely upset him to the point of not needing his paint, so when they did he didn't know what to do with his emotions.

"Ink," Dream gently called out. "Hey buddy, want to talk about it?"

Ink's bones rattled harder as he suppressed sobs. Blue reached up and stroked the back of his skull, sliding his phalanges down his spine in a soothing motion- a method taught to them by Error, who absolutely refused to explain how he knew. Though Dream had a suspicion.- which never failed to calm him down when overwhelmed. Blue continued the practice until Inks shakes were mere quivers.

After a few moments of silence Ink shifted and reached back and caught Dream's sleeve with his thumb and forefinger. His following words were so quiet they were almost unhearable.

"I never wanted you AU to turn that way, Dream."

The guardians sockets widened, taken aback. Ink never mentioned his AU before and Dream honestly thought he had forgotten about it.

"I- I.... Ink, what? What do you mean."

The artists grip on his sleeve tightened. "I never wanted your AU to have such a bad ending. You and your brother were destined to become outcodes, but _together._ Im so, so sorry, Dream." Emotion creeped back into his voice and the hand holding Dreams sleeve started to shake again, so the guardian took it in one of his and stroked it with his thumb. "The creators don't like their stories being messed with, so the best I could ever do for you, for _all_ of you, was to try and give you a happy ending."

”I-Ink I.... I didn’t realise...”

He turned his skull revealing tracks of watered down black tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the one you deserved.”

Dream pushed back his shock and gave Ink a small smile. He carefully brushed away his tears and cupped his skull in his hand.

”You did, Ink. While I do miss my brother it is not your fault, alright? But you gave me so much more, a purpose, friends,” He glanced at Blue for a second, then looked back to the artist. “And a family. I wouldn’t ask for anything else in the multiverse.”

Dream sighed, moving his hand back to Inks smaller ones and held them. “I should be the one saying sorry, I never truly noticed how much work you put into your AU’s and how hard you try to help everyone in the long run. _You_ are the one who deserves a happy ending, and a happy future.”

A nagging little voice in the back of Dreams skull took pleasure in reminding him of the past consequences of his inattentiveness.

“We want you to be happy too, Ink,” smiled Blue, continuing the stroking motion. “If you need help, or want to tell us something, we will always listen.”

Inks eyelights switched between the two before smiling tearfully. “Thank you so much guys... I really don’t deserve you...” He shifted in place starting to sit up.

Dream shook his head fondly, helping him up. “Yes, you do. You deserve whatever makes you smile. Including a glitchy comrade of ours~” He smirked at the rainbow blush spreading across his cheekbones. 

Blue gasped. “YOU HAVE RAINBOW FRECKLES????!!!”

Surprised, Dream looked closer and saw that yes, Ink had the most _adorable_ little rainbow freckles amongst the colour on his skull, he laughed along with Blue, who was cooing at the artist.

”Oh my stars you are so cute!”

Ink covered his face in embarrassment. “Stoooooooop~” He whined, blush intensifying.

Blue laughed loudly and tackle hugged Ink, nuzzling his skull. Dream sighed and joined in, wrapping his two shorter friends in his arms. He rested his skull on theirs, so happy for the life he has, glad when he felt the other’s relax in his hold.

He knew there was a lot to work through, but for now.... he could definitely handle it. He supposed they should start with making sure their little god took care of himself.

”Don’t forget, Ink, there’s so many people who care about you.”

They didn’t mention it when Ink started shaking again, knowing it wasn’t out of sadness, but rather a complete and genuine love for those he has in his life.


	2. Plot~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink reveals a bit of the life he once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhh i was thinking about this all day and now i can finally finish it woooooo

Eventually Ink's paints ran out and in turn, so did his tears. At first Dream hadn't noticed, concerned when his sobs died out too fast. Glancing down told him all he needed to know, as he saw two white eyelights staring from Inks sockets. He smiled down at the little guardian and wiped the remaining tears from his skull.

"Will we get you your paints, Ink?" 

After seemingly thinking for a moment, Ink shook his skull. "No, I think I would want to stay here for a bit..." He said in his monotone voice, resting his body against the other two. "You are warm." Surprisingly, he nuzzled Blue's neck, clutching at his two friend's clothing. Dream couldn't stop the adoring coo at Inks tiny clawed phalanges curling into his cape.

Well... they weren't tiny, but compared to Dreams - or really anyone's- they were miniscule.

"You Like Warmth, Inky?" Blue asked quietly, a grin spreading across his face."

"mhm." Dream could swear he saw the ghost of a smile on his friends emotionless face. He seemed to have a few drops left in his system. "Like him. He's warm."

Dream and Blue shared a surprised and knowing look. Blue looked back at Ink. "Who's 'him'?"

"uhhhh... dark... blue... um..." Ink frowned faintly. "Don't remember."

It was definitely Error. The two stars could vouch for that, Ink and Error had started increasingly frequent fists to fists fights instead of just magic, and Ink went on and on about how warm the other was. He had also drained his yellow vial, causing Blue and Dream a heart attack.

The three sat in silence for awhile, vaguely noticing how Ink liked to lay his skull on their chests, they had a small suspicion as to why but didn't say anything. Blue broke the quiet with a question.

"Would You Like To Tell Us More About You, Ink?" When the artist asked what he meant, Blue waved his hand a bit. "Well... We Don't Know Much About Your Past, And I Noticed You Tend To Avoid Subjects Like It... But If We Knew, We Could Help You More With Your Protector Job." A half-assed lie, but Ink seems to accept it.

"I suppose... I would want to tell you more... but..."

"But?"

"I- um. I would be scared that you- you might be..."

"Shocked? That's okay."

"..."

Ink shrugged and went to cuddle them again when the doorbell rang, causing him to jump and glance around warily. Dream smiled at the two and went to answer the caller. The Creator was reluctant to let go of him, but obliged when Blue hugged his waist properly and opted to hug him back instead.

"Oh, hello, Hearts!" The lusttale sans stood at their front door with a care-free smile. "What brings you here?"

"Ink left his brush behind, Sci was looking around an AU for research when he came across it." The skeleton held out Broomie, which -who? Dream doesn't even know anymore- had some worrisome cracks in it.

"Ah, Thank you, Hearts! Would you like to come in for a while?"

Hearts shook his skull, smiling. "Sorry Dreamy, got some matters to attend to. I can drop by another time. See you!" Dream waved as the monster left, then closed the door inspecting Broomie's handle. He wondered how the Creator himself couldn't come up with a more creative name for it. (Why name it at all?) There was a pretty nasty crack running down the length of it, slowly leaking ink. He decided he would help Ink fix it later.

Blue appeared at the top of the stairs, the artist hanging onto his arm still. "Who was that?"

Dream raised Broomie a bit. "Hearts, he brought back your brush, Inky." The artist tugged on Blues arm and the two decended the stairs. Ink made grabby hands at the brush, and hugged it tight when it was handed over. He looked to Dream.

"Paints now?" He requested. The Guardian nodded and went to collect the required sash. Blue manuvered Ink into the kitchen, deciding to finally make that tea they left behind. He chatted with Ink a bit as it boiled, waiting for the guardian to return with the paints.

"Here you go, Inky." The artist took the sash of vials, taking out each one and drinking a sip. The other two noticed he skipped two or three of them. Blue set down cups of tea at the table for the three, watching Ink as he blinked, colour returning to his sockets. The eyelights flashed continuesly, finally settling on the usual yellow star and blue oval.

"Heheh, thanks, Dreamy." He grinned, swinging his legs. “I feel much better!”

Blue smirked and gave Ink a big hug. The artist jumped slightly, eyelights turning to question marks.

”Uhhhhh not that I don’t appreciate it, but whats this for?” Ink said, hugging him back.

”Heard you liked warmth,” Blue said snickering. “That it reminds you of _him._ ”

Ink’s blush was pure NEON. Dream laughed heartily at the stuttered speech that came from Ink. “Hmm, yeah I do remember you mentioning a certain Glitchy~”

Ink covered his face when Blue withdrew from the hug. “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

Dream sighed, his expression turning concerned. “There are some other things you mentioned... would you like to talk about your past? Before you met us I mean.”

Inks smile faltered, eyelights changing a few times, averting his gaze. “I uh...” He rubbed the back if his skull biting his lower jaw. “I probably owe it to ya...”

Blue shook his head. “No no no no, Ink, you don’t owe us anything at all! It’s purely up to you, we are just curious! And a bit concerned...”

Ink contemplated it for a moment then nodded slightly, standing up. “I... think its about due anyway.” He gestured for them to follow him, walking out to the hall then out the front door. Blue sighed, then turned to Dream and smiled.

"Lets go then!"

\- - - - -

The two sanses followed their artist friend further into the doodle sphere. Past the thousands and thousands of hanging paper pages- the AU's. At some point the atmosphere changed. A different magic signature surrounded them, mixed with Inks familiar creative chaotic aura. This one felt just as chaotic, just more...

_Destructive._

Dream shivered. The magic was one he had felt far too many times, and anxiously looked around for confirmation. He studied the pages and faltered as he noticed what was holding them up. He stopped and gently held the fragile faded blue thread in his gloved hand.

"Ink..." He started, gaining the others attention. "Is this..?"

"Error's string? Y-yeah." Dreams soul dropped at the small crack in Ink's voice. He dropped the thread, letting it hang back where it was. "I-Ink... are you-"

Ink clenched his fists to his sides, arms shaking. He took a deep breath and continued walking. “I’m fine.”

Blue raised a bonebrow. _A filthy lie._ He thought, deciding to not comment on it.

Eventually they reached a small little corner, tucked away between the pages. It looked like a cosy living space. The golden ‘walls’ of the doodle sphere seemed to be solid, creating two fake walls, meeting in a corner shape.

Dream glanced around at the items taking up the small space. There was a large grey hammock at one side, held up by the same blue strings. A beanbag, clearly made for two people sat at the other end and a woven light blue mat sat in the centre on the floor.

A shelf was placed on the wall, containing pictures in frames. Sticky notes were all over the place, some having clear, neat but also slightly shaky writing, while others had Inks distinct NoteThis! font.

Everything looked faded with time, like a memory from long ago. It held an air of gentle contentment and calmness.

Ink walked slowly past the objects, hand brushing against the hammock. “I haven’t been here in.... centuries I think.” He smiled at the notes on the wall, expression slightly sad. He raised a hand and touched one of the photos. The other two came to look at it too.

It was- oh

_Oh._

It was _Ink and Error_.

The artist had an arm thrown around the other, both grinning widely. They were easily recognised, but looked so different. The blue markings on Errors face were much thinner and brighter. Like neon signs. Both his eyelights were blue with yellow rings at the edge, shimmering with childlike joy. He couldn’t catch sight of any glitches. 

Ink was very similar to how he looked in the present, though like Error, he appeared much younger. There were ink stains all over his skull rather than one cheek, and he wore a pair of black denim dungarees, with one clasp undone and paintbrushes stuck in the pocket. His sockets displayed a yellow star and a pink sun.

”Ink...” Blue reached out to the other. Ink gently slid his phalanges down the picture, sighing heavily. He rested his palm of the faded colours, eyelights flickering to a deep blue.

"Error and I... used to be a pair. Our sole purpose was to make and maintain AU's. I created them, and Error took out bits we didn't need and destroyed corrupted copies. Life was easy, peaceful and uneventful." He turned to his friends with a pained smile. "Makes for a rather boring story doesn't it?"

Ink lifted his hand. Then, turning around fully, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"The creators wanted to be entertained. So we tried to do just that. But no matter what kind of AU we made or event that took place... They weren't happy. So the Creators..." Ink wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his skull on his knees.

"They drove Error insane."

Blue sat beside Ink. "I'm so sorry..."

Ink sniffed. "It's okay... I uh... just miss him, a lot actually. I miss what we used to be... He was my only family until my dads adopted me and when I found you guys." While it warmed Dreams soul that Ink thought of them as family, it hurt even more to see him so sad and so broken. He took Ink's other side and rested against him.

Blue gently held Ink's hand. "What If You Talked To Him? Maybe He Misses You Too."

"I doubt he even remembers our past, he didn't recognise me when he came back out of the anti-void. _Creators..._ this sucks."

Dream hummed thoughtfully. "I _do_ remember Error's 'crazy days'... he calm down over time though. When was he um... taken by the Creators?"

"About two millennia ago."

Blue started. "Uh, How Old Are You Guys?" Then he rubbed the back of his skull. "Oh Sorry... That Was Kinda Rude..."

Ink giggled. "It's okay. We are _very_ old. But we don't exactly act like our age. Some of the other immortals hate us for it, heh. I suppose it might be the fact we never had a proper childhood that we remember. Our bodies haven't really grown either."

Blue stared at Ink surprised. "How Old Are You Physically?" Ink blushed at the question.

"Really young in terms of human years... I'd say... nineteen?" He said hesitantly, looking sheepish. Dream started at him, mouth slightly open, before tackling him in a hug

"Stars, Ink, you're really just a little baby!"

Ink groaned. "I am older than both of ya put together!!!! STAPH OMG-" Dream started tickling him, causing the artist to dissolve into laughter. Blue joined in, and Ink then knew he would not be shown mercy today.

After fifteen minutes of his torture, Ink was let go and he lay on the other two, completely exhausted. He placed his skull on Dreams ribcage, listening to his soulbeat. The sound helped him calm down. He resolved to talk to Error again, even if to just settle his suspicions. He smiled contently as he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him for the second time that day, perfectly okay to cuddle with his two friends for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about the two will be revealed in future works!!!!!!!!!!  
> Thanks for readin' this was very fun to write!


End file.
